wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Greg Page
Gregory John "Greg" Page is an Australian musician who is known as the lead vocalist on The Wiggles. Greg drove the Big Red Car and was very good at magic. He also plays guitar. He is the tallest Wiggle out of Murray, Anthony, Sam, Lachlan, Emma, Simon and Jeff. In 2012, he was replaced by Emma Watkins. He was also temporarily replaced by Sam Moran for five years (late 2006 - early 2012) when he retired due to health issues. Career He met Anthony, who took him to visit Macquarie University, and met Murray a few years before the Wiggles began when they were Early Education students at Macquarie University, and combined their musical backgrounds and teaching skills to form The Wiggles. He was the youngest member of the original lineup, at the age of 19. When performing with The Wiggles, Greg Page wore a yellow shirt. Like the others, Greg Page had a schtick: his was doing magic tricks. He has a sister named Belinda. Influenced by Anthony, he was a fan of Elvis Presley and owned the world's fourth-largest memorabilia collection, before donating a reported $1.5 million worth to a New South Wales museum. Greg's 2005 solo album, "Taking Care of Country", reflects his interest in Elvis Presley's music. It was recorded with the TCB Band, Elvis Presley' backup band. In Spring 2003, Greg Page performed in Las Vegas with the TCB Band. In 2002, Greg Page sang backing vocals for Australian Elvis impersonator, Mick Gerace. Page has accumulated an extensive collection of Elvis memorabilia, including the last Cadillac owned by Elvis, his personal and movie clothing, and original TCB Band necklaces. In 2005, Greg was told by a number of practitioners after a double hernia procedure that he had just seven years to live after being diagnosed with orthostatic intolerance. Effects of this illness included fainting, slurred speech, trembling and fatigue, all of which made him virtually non-present throughout the entire 2006 US tour. As a result of this, Greg retired from the band, and an announcement for this was made on November 29, 2006. The role of the Yellow Wiggle was handed to Greg's close-following understudy, Sam Moran. In early 2012, Greg reapplied for his position within The Wiggles, and amidst plenty of controversy, managed to boot his successor out and return full-time to his position. He began touring again in March that year. Greg, however, along with Murray and Jeff, left the group in 2012, Greg in particular to spend more time with his family and friends. He was replaced by Emma Watkins. Greg makes cameos in In Taking Off and The Wiggles' "Ready Steady Wiggle" TV Series, and in 2013, Greg landed a role in a children’s show called Butterscotch's Playground where Greg plays Himself/The Playground Ground Keeper. He even created and works as an executive producer in a Christian children’s show called “Two by 2”. Greg made a return stint with The Wiggles for their 2017 video of Go Santa Go, being reintroduced to younger audiences and any current generation fans as an older man. In early 2018, Greg became a YouTuber and decided it would be great to start on something new for kids to enjoy. He started a new YouTube channel and project named "Greg Page Kids TV” where he uses his experience in The Wiggles and sometimes inspiration from other children’s videos on YouTube. CD Production History Musician * ''Positive'' (1991) * ''The Wiggles'' (1991) Songwriter * Producer * Engineer * ''Here Comes A Song'' (1992) Song Credits [[The Wiggles (album)|''The Wiggles]] * Get Ready To Wiggle - Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt) * Rock-A-Bye Your Bear - Composition (w/Anthony Field) * Lavenders Blue - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * Montezuma - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * Ducky Ducky - Composition (w/Anthony Field) * A Froggy He Would A-Wooing Go - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * Maranoa Lullaby - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * Star Lullaby - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * Okki Tokki Unga - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * O Epoe Tooki Tooki - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * Vini Vini - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * Johnny Works With One Hammer - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * This Old Man - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * Suo Gan - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) [[Racing to the Rainbow (album)|Racing to the Rainbow]] * Here Come the Chicken - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field) * Bump-a-Deedle - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field) * Music Box Dancer - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field) * Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay) * Teddy Bears' Big Day Out - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay) * Rainbow of Colors - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay) * Blow Up Your Balloon - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Dominic Lindsay) * The Chew Chew Song - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Dominic Lindsay) * The Princess of the Sea - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran) * Polly Put the Kettle On - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Paddick) * Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field) * He's a Bird! What's a Bird! -Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Paul Paddick) * Do the Daddy Long Legs - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field) * Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song) - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field) * The Wheels on the Bus - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field) * Row, Row, Row Your Boat - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field) * Rockin' on the Water - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field) * Five Little Ducks - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field) * Everybody Dance! - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay) * Love Train - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field) Marriage *''main article: Greg's Marriage In 1996, Greg married Michelle Charlton and had 2 children who are Madison Page and Blaine Page. They separated in 2006 and divorced in 2008. A year later he met another lady named Vanessa. They married on January 2, 2010, and had a baby girl named Lara Page later that year. In 2011, his second wife also had a son, Cameron Page. Illness and Retirement Page had experienced health difficulties since December 2005, at age 33 when he underwent a double hernia operation and withdrew from his group's U.S. tour after suffering repeated fainting spells, slurred speech, fatigue, and trembling. Although Page was missing for virtually all of the late 2006 U.S. tour, audiences were informed of Page's absence at concerts moments before the curtain went up. At first, Page was told that he had seven years to live, but he was diagnosed with a non-life-threatening and difficult to diagnose chronic illness called Orthostatic Intolerance, which causes symptoms such as fatigue and loss of balance. Specialists believed that Page had mild episodes of the illness going back twelve years, but symptoms worsened after his hernias. It was decided that Page would step back from performing with The Wiggles to better manage his health. In the months following the announcement of Page's retirement, he received an overwhelming outpouring of public support. He reported that it took his parents six months to answer to the mountains of emails. Trivia * Greg has been writing songs since 1991. * On February 25th 1996, Greg and Michelle were married. * Greg Page worked on his solo album from 1997 to 1998. * Greg used to work at Kentucky Fried Chicken. * In 2011, Greg released his autography book called Now and Then: Greg Page. * In 2018, Greg now works as a YouTuber for all and also works on his own Kids Channel, full of wonderful nursery rhymes and stories featuring his wonderful happy and shaky Kwayka friends. * Also in 2018, Greg makes content on his personal channel where he's holding Q&A sessions for older wiggles fans and testing his memory on Wiggles songs, singing them without looking up the lyrics. * His favourite Wiggles song is The Monkey Dance. * His favourite Wiggles videos are "Wake Up Jeff! and It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" Gallery See here Category:Wiggle Members Category:People Category:Families Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Former Wiggles Category:Singers Category:Guitarists Category:Pianists Category:Born in 1970's Category:Songwriters Category:Guest Star Category:Musicians Category:Bass players Category:Chase people Category:The Cook Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Arrangers Category:Accordionists Category:Elvis Mentions Category:1990